


Nocą, przy kominku

by Perelka_L



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Domestic, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Blood in the Water
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perelka_L/pseuds/Perelka_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zhanna i Żołnierz są razem od jakiegoś czasu, udało im się wytrwać bałagan z Nową Zelandią, Australium i poprzednią drużyną, jednakże gdy już razem udało im się dostać do zamku który Jane nazywa "domem", pewien współlokator chciałby coś Zhannie uświadomić.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocą, przy kominku

**Author's Note:**

> Zbetowane przez przecudowną [Commander_Owl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Owl)  
> Kocham Merasmusa z Żołnierzem, ale i kocham Żołnierza z Zhanną. Jeśli nie można się zdecydować to wtedy najlepiej jest bawić się w geometrię.

Zhanna obudziła się w środku nocy. Nic nadzwyczajnego - odkąd wyniosła się z zimnej Syberii, gdziekolwiek by nie była, budziła się, nieprzyzwyczajona do braku gwizdu lodowatego wiatru albo odgłosów dzikich zwierząt dobiegających z oddali. Wtedy jednak wystarczyło jej ciepło płynące od zawsze śpiącego obok Żołnierza by znowu spokojnie usnąć.

Jednak nie tym razem. Choć zamknęła oczy i pozwoliła myślom wolno dryfować, sen nie nadchodził. Powieki z uporem się otwierały a oddech powoli przyspieszał, wracał do normalnego tempa.

Ostrożnie, tak by nie naruszyć spokoju Jane’a, wyślizgnęła się z jego objęć i usiadła na łóżku obok niego. Była to pierwsza noc spędzona w jego domu, a Zhannie zawsze trudno było zasnąć w nowym miejscu, nieważne czy to była Nowa Zelandia, czy któraś z kryjówek Panny Pauling. Było jednak coś jeszcze, coś czego Zhanna nie mogła opisać słowami, jakiś temat który jak owad trzepotał dookoła jej myśli, nieuchwytny ale denerwujący.

Dopiero gdy zerknęła w kierunku drzwi i dostrzegła wąski strumień złotego światła zorientowała się co jej nie dawało spać.

Jane często opowiadał o Merasmusie, co by tu wiele mówić. Nie przeszkadzało jej to, współlokator współlokatorem i Zhanna nie znała człowieka, więc wolała nie wyrabiać sobie opinii na jego temat. Kiedy jednak w końcu Panna Pauling dostarczyła ją i Żołnierza do przepełnionego szopami praczami zamczyska, nie mogła się oprzeć wrażeniu że pomiędzy tą dwójką istniało coś więcej niż bliska przyjaźń, nawet taka składająca się na pierwszy rzut oka z wyzwisk i wrzasków.

Nie była to zazdrość a zwykłe spostrzeżenie. Zhanna idealnie zdawała sobie sprawę z faktu że Żołnierz mógł być jedynie tymczasowym zauroczeniem, gwałtownym i namiętnym, ale i szybko się wypalającym. Że Jane może miał gdzieś jakąś ostoję, przystań, do której wracał pomiędzy kolejnymi bitwami – w sumie gdy najemnicy spędzali lata w najróżniejszych bazach, w miejscach bardziej lub jeszcze bardziej dziwnych trudno o utrzymywanie relacji z bliskimi tak jak ona mogła obecnie z Żołnierzem. Chyba jedynie Zwiadowca miał Pannę Pauling. Wcześniej brat Zhanny miał swojego Medyka ale po ostatnich… wydarzeniach mogła dostrzec jak bardzo relacje pomiędzy tą dwójką ucierpiały.

Ale Zhanna czasem widziała jak Jane siedzi wieczorami z kawałkiem papieru oraz piórem pożyczonym od Szpiega i wytrwale kreśli zdanie za zdaniem. Czasem nawet udało jej się dojrzeć niektóra słowa, zdania. Nie wiedziała do kogo on wypisywał te kilka stronic tekstu, ale gdy ten zaczął jej opowiadać o swoim współlokatorze, odniosła wrażenie że już miała pewne przypuszczenia.

Sam Merasmus był dość... ciekawą osobą - o ile można było w jego przypadku użyć słowa 'osoba'. Jego ciemne, długie szaty, akcent, ta dziwna czaszka, której nijak nie można było przypasować do żadnego zwierzęcia, a nawet uszy były dla Zhanny podróżującej z bandą zidiociałych indywidualistów, mówiąc delikatnie, ekscentryczne. Sam Jane, gdy tylko ujrzał maga w progu, rzucił się w jego kierunku aby go otoczyć ramionami zaś Merasmus po chwili wyrywania się odwzajemnił uścisk, podczas którego dopiero zauważył Zhannę.

Przez chwilę ją obserwował, po czym, gdy Żołnierz się wreszcie od niego odkleił, podszedł do niej, ujął jej dłoń i przysunął sobie do ust, całując ją. Zhanna, mimo wszystko, poczuła jak jej policzki pąsowieją. Był to gest o którym tylko czytała w książkach i poczuła się mile połechtana. Zerknęła w kierunku Żołnierza, który patrzył na to wszystko (prawdopodobnie, przy tym hełmie to nigdy nie wiadomo) z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

 - Witam - Merasmus ukłonił się po czym, jak gdyby nigdy nic, zniknął za wrotami dzielącymi hol od reszty zamku. Ot, całe przywitanie. Zhanna nerwowo zerknęła na Jane’a, jednak ten tylko wzruszył ramionami, uśmiech wciąż szeroki i pełen szczęścia.

\- On taki zawsze jest -  rzekł, po czym wstawił ekspres do kawy i gestem wskazał Zhannie krzesło. Ta zaś pokręciła głową, na co Żołnierz tylko zarechotał radośnie i sięgnął po kubki.

Przez resztę wieczoru Zhanna głównie się rozpakowywała (Jane powiedział jej że może zostać ile chce, a jeśli Merasmusowi będzie coś przeszkadzało, to jego problem, więc Zhanna po prostu stwierdziła że zostanie tak długo, dopóki jej nie wyrzucą), a przed samym snem Jane oprowadził Zhannę po starym zamczysku.

Już z oddali olbrzymi budynek zrobił na niej ogromne wrażenie, choć był widoczny jedynie jako ogromny cień w oddali, ale Zhanna wcześniej nie widziała takiej budowli, jedynie w książkach Miszy czasem trafiły się ilustracje. Nie oddawały jednak one tego, co Zhanna dojrzała po wyjściu z samochodu, kamieni pokrytych mchem pnących się w górę, dziesiątek okien w których nie paliły się światła, ogromu i wieku budowli. Może właśnie to w połączeniu z chłodem wieczoru i wydłużonymi cieniami za sprawą reflektorów samochodu spotęgowało to przedziwne wrażenie że w zamku _coś_ się kryje. Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu Zhanna poczuła się onieśmielona i wrażenie minęło dopiero, gdy Żołnierz podbiegł bliżej i na powitanie z okien zamku pojawiło się jak na zawołanie stado szopów praczów.

W środku zamek był raczej… przytulny. Ciepłe światło pochodni i wszędobylskie dywany nadawały zimnym kamieniom ciepła, szopy przemykały pomiędzy ich nogami, a tu i ówdzie jakiś przedmiot lewitował sobie w powietrzu. Całość stanowiła przedziwną mieszankę która w jakiś sposób wspaniale się dopełniała i Zhanna, dokładając swoją szczoteczkę do zębów do kubka w jednej z łazienek, odniosła dziwne wrażenie, że jest tu intruzem.

Ale Zhannę mało to obchodziło. To, że wrażenie to istniało, nie znaczyło iż miała od niego uzależniać cały swój pobyt.

Tu i teraz, w środku nocy i poza pokojem Żołnierza teraz jednak zamek był o wiele bardziej nieprzyjemny.  Na co dzień, jak na polu bitwy, Zhanna wiedziała, że cokolwiek nie stanie jej na drodze, będzie mogła skręcić temu czemuś kark, jednak tutaj zagrożenie było nieco inne, mniej fizyczne. Jedyne co mogła zrobić to iść za delikatną stróżką światła, prowadzącą ją przez zimne korytarze.

Bliżej pokoju usłyszała trzask ognia i przez szparę w drzwiach spod których wylewało się światło widziała od tyłu ledwo widoczną kanapę oraz głowę samego Merasmusa. Nie miał na sobie ani kaptura, ani tej dziwnej czaszki, widziała tylko jego ciemne włosy, ale tych uszu nie mogła nie rozpoznać. Uchyliła nieco drzwi, a te zaskrzypiały cicho, co wystarczyło by mag ją zauważył. Kiedy odwrócił głowę, Zhanna spostrzegła że jego zielone oczy świecą w ciemności. Już wcześniej miała wrażenie że mag nie był do końca człowiekiem ale w tym momencie wszystkie jej podejrzenia potwierdziły się.

\- Dobry wieczór, Zhanno – Posłał jej coś w rodzaju krzywego uśmiechu, zniekształconego przez zmarszczki: – Nie możesz zasnąć?

\- Owszem. – Zhanna kiwnęła głową, podeszła nieco bliżej. Dopiero teraz się zorientowała że jedyne co miała na sobie to koszula nocna ale Merasmus jakoś zdawał się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Sam zresztą też, co ciekawe, miał na sobie coś co na pewno mogłoby uchodzić za koszulę, jednakże była przykryta przez ciemny szlafrok, więc nie rzucała się w oczy:  – Nie wiem dlaczego, nie miałam z tym wcześniej problemu.

\- To trochę smutne, sny to bardzo ważna rzecz. Szczególnie w nowym miejscu – Merasmus przesunął się odrobinę na kanapie, a Zhanna usiadła obok. Na kolanach maga leżała książka, troskliwie zapakowana w pewnie od dawna nieaktualną już gazetę, wyraźnie stara i zżółkniała: – Ale co zrobić. Podziwiam cię jednak, że udało ci się wyjść z sypialni i go nie obudzić.

\- Ma bardzo lekki sen, czemu się nie dziwię – Zhanna oparła się o kanapę. Nie mogła zasnąć i nie przepadała za gadką szmatką, ale gdy Żołnierz spał była jednak zdana na łaskę i niełaskę drugiego gospodarza: – Z rana też, zawsze pierwszy wychodzi z łózka, nieważne co by się działo.

\- Prawda. Udało mi się go co prawda nauczyć, by poruszał się cicho gdy jest na tyle rano, że jeszcze można by to spokojnie nazwać nocą… - Merasmus westchnął ciężko: – Nie zawsze mu się to udaje.

Zhanna nie mogła na to nic odpowiedzieć  – gdyby mieszkała razem z resztą najemników lub gdyby podróżowała z Żołnierzem przez dłuższy okres, to może by i udało jej się cokolwiek na ten temat powiedzieć ale teraz była na przegranej pozycji – choć co dokładnie przegrała, ciężko jej było stwierdzić.

Merasmus wciąż jej się przypatrywał kątem oka, a szponiasty paznokieć jego kciuka przesuwał się po powierzchni brzegów kartek, drobna acz rozpoznawalna oznaka nadchodzącej niekomfortowej sytuacji.  Zhanna odniosła dziwne wrażenie że jej bezsenność nie była dziełem przypadku.

\- Powiedz mi, proszę, znałaś Jane’a zanim spędziłaś z nim noc na Syberii? – Padło pytanie i przez chwilę Zhanna miała ochotę skręcić temu starcowi kark. – To nie tak że to moja sprawa, oczywiście, ale odnoszę wrażenie, że Jane znowu wpędził się coś czego nie może kontrolować.

Zhanna milczała przez chwilę, mierząc wzrokiem posiekaną zmarszczkami twarz. Szyja Merasmusa była cienka niczym patyk, skóra na niej była obwisła i równie pomarszczona co twarz. Prosiła się by zacisnąć na niej ręce.

\- Nawet jeśli to co? – Zhanna odwróciła wzrok, wbijając spojrzenie w płonący ogień w kominku naprzeciwko niej. – Nie obchodzi mnie twoja opinia na nasz temat, nawet odrobinę.

Merasmus uniósł brew a na jego niewidocznej dla Zhanny twarzy błąkał się słaby uśmiech. – Wasz związek jest waszym związkiem i życzę wam wszystkiego najlepszego, chciałbym jednak po prostu ci opowiedzieć coś o Żołnierzu. Znam go długo i wiem doskonale że uwielbia on skrzętnie ukrywać swoją przeszłość przed wszystkimi.

\- Jeśli to robi to chyba ma powód, prawda? – Zhanna wreszcie na niego spojrzała. Jej twarz wykrzywiło zdenerwowanie ale Merasmus wydawał się tym wcale nie przejmować co działało na Zhannę jak płachta na byka… ale i z drugiej strony ją wprawiało ją to w niepokój. Wiedziała od Żołnierza, że Merasmus nie raz i nie dwa wyładowywał swój gniew na drużynie RED, powodując że system Respawnu działał bardziej intensywnie niż zazwyczaj. Teraz była sama, ale pozwoliła gniewowi przejąć kontrolę.

\- Owszem, ma. Ale nie mam na myśli tego co przeżył, a raczej to co czuł. Żołnierz to człowiek który bardzo łatwo przywiązuje się do każdego, łatwo się zakochuje i chciałem żebyś o tym wiedziała. – Zhannę zatkało. I tylko o to chodziło? – Nie każdy o tym wie, nie każdy to akceptuje.

\- Sugerujesz, że mnie zdradzi? – Zapytała po chwili milczenia. Podkuliła kolana, nie czuła się w pełni komfortowo.

\- Sugeruję, byś nie była nigdy zazdrosna. – Merasmus poruszył ręką by podrapać się po szyi co sprawiło że rękaw od szlafroka odsłonił na niej tatuaże. Piranie. – Sam Żołnierz nie widzi problemu, ale z drugiej strony nikt nie widzi problemu z dzieleniem się uczuciami, a on już w szczególności.

\- Ktoś go już przez to porzucił? – Zhanna nie mogła się oprzeć zadaniu tego pytania, na co Merasmus wzruszył ramionami.

\- Było kilku. Najczęściej jednak porzucają go przez coś, co liczni uznają za szaleństwo a jest w rzeczywistości sposobem bycia i za każdym razem Jane kończy ze złamanym sercem.  – Merasmus przerwał na chwilę, wreszcie odwracając wzrok od Zhanny - Podziwiam go za to że po tylu przykrych doświadczeniach wciąż kocha tak samo mocno…

Zapadła cisza, przerywana jedynie trzaskiem ognia z kominka. Zhanna dziękowała za to, mogła na spokojnie sobie przemyśleć to co usłyszała. Czyli Żołnierz po prostu kochał wiele osób na raz, oto cały przekaz.

Sam związek Zhanny i Jane’a składał się raczej z seksu i okazjonalnych aktów czułości oraz wspólnej miłości do walki. Nigdy nie powiedzieli sobie _kocham cię_ prosto w twarz ale też nigdy nie potrzebowała konfirmacji uczuć, nie to co te trzpiotki w książkach pozostawionych przez Miszę w domu. Wystarczył jej wspólnie skręcony kark, pocałunek przed snem, ot, takie rzeczy, a szeroki uśmiech Żołnierza za każdym razem gdy zerknął na nią spod hełmu był dla niej dostatecznym dowodem wszystkiego, co do niej żywił i Zhanna czuła że może i choć sama nie jest najcieplejszą osobą, to jednak Żołnierz wiedział że jego uczucia są odwzajemnione.

Nawet gdyby wiedziała, że Jane miał kogoś jeszcze, sądziłaby że raczej nikt by nie umniejszył w żadnym stopniu relacji pomiędzy nimi.

Zhanna zerknęła na Merasmusa, który powrócił do czytania swojej książki. Dawał jej czas na oswojenie się z tym co jej powiedział.

\- Ty i Żołnierz jesteście razem, prawda? – Obserwowanie zaskoczenia na twarzy Merasmusa było bardzo satysfakcjonujące. – Nie zdziwiłoby mnie to.

Merasmus przez długą chwilę zdawał się wahać, po czym kiwnął głową – Owszem. – Odczekał sekundę, wpatrując się w Zhannę, oczekując reakcji a gdy ta nie nadeszła, kontynuował – Owszem. Od paru lat... Jestem za stary na zazdrość, uważam że to tylko marnowanie czasu, w szczególności biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że wasze życia i tak są za krótkie dla mnie – ostatnie słowa niemal wyszeptał, odwracając spojrzenie. Zhanna wyczekiwała ciągu dalszego ale ten nie nadszedł.

\- Nie przeszkadzasz mi w żaden sposób, więc nie widzę powodu, by robić z tego powodu jakikolwiek problem. – rzekła w końcu. Stary mag może i był dziwny, ale widziała już dziwniejsze rzeczy. Związek jej brata, choć aktualnie ledwo istniejący, nauczył ją, że miłość może się ukryć w najdziwniejszych miejscach. Poza tym nie miała nic do maga – wydawał się raczej sympatyczny, choć jednak lekko ją przerażał, ponieważ wiedziała że w starciu z nim nie miałaby najmniejszych szans. Z drugiej strony, Żołnierz też bez technologii Respawnu mógłby być zgnieciony jak larwa a jakoś ta dwójka wciąż trwała razem.

Zhanna wciąż nie widziała problemu.

Merasmus wydawał się być podniesiony na duchu – Dobrze to słyszeć. Niewielu akceptuje Żołnierza takim, jakim on jest. Chyba jedynie Demo zareagował tak, jak ty.

\- Demo? – Zhanna przypomniała sobie ciemnoskórego szkota z drużyny. Ciekawy typ, ale nie wbił jej się w pamięć jakoś głęboko. Tak samo jak nie odniosła wrażenia że pomiędzy nim i Żołnierzem było cokolwiek oprócz przyjaźni zrodzonej na polu bitwy.

\- Z drużyny BLU. Byli bardzo ze sobą blisko, ale, niestety, fioletowej jędzy nie odpowiadał jakikolwiek związek pomiędzy tą dwójką. Z drugiej strony, niespecjalnie się kryli, przez co rezultat był prosty do przewidzenia. – Wstał z kanapy, wsuwając książkę do kieszeni szlafroka – Ostrzegałem ich, mówiłem że owszem, może i są tacy, co są w podobnej sytuacji i jakoś dają radę ale, niestety, ta dwójka nie ma pojęcia co to znaczy _robić coś w tajemnicy_. Skończyło się to dość  nieprzyjemnie i przez dwa miesiące Jane nie mógł się pozbierać. – Zhanna również wstała. Chyba był to już koniec rozmowy i to co Merasmus chciał powiedzieć, zostało przekazane. Przez chwilę stali, przypatrując się sobie.

\- A tak właściwie to ile ty masz lat? – Merasmus zdawał się kompletnie zbity z tropu pytaniem Zhanny ale ją samą to mało obchodziło. Chciała coś wiedzieć, pytała. Proste.

\- Trochę mam… - Merasmus wyraźnie zwlekał z odpowiedzią ale spojrzał na Zhannę i wykrzywił usta: – Siedem tysięcy. Ale skąd to pytanie?

\- Wolę wiedzieć z kim się nim dzielę. – Uśmiechnęła się a Merasmus po chwili go odwzajemnił.

\- Rozumiem. Ale myślę że trochę ze sobą teraz pomieszkamy, prawda? Będziemy mieć mnóstwo czasu by się bliżej poznać, sam też mam kilka pytań.

Merasmus zgasił kominek gestem, przez co zapadła niemal absolutna ciemność, rozświetlona jedynie oczami maga. Zhanna jedynie poczuła jak szponiasta ręka Merasmusa ujmuje jej dłoń i przez sekundę miała wrażenie, że to jeden z demonów o których czasem jej matka opowiadała wieczorami, kiedy jeszcze takie historie były tylko historiami, zanim pojawili się żołnierze by zgarnąć rodzinę do gułagu. Może właśnie dlatego się nie bała, nie tak bardzo w każdym razie.

Ciemność poprowadziła ją przez korytarze zamku i jedynie zimne kamienie pod jej stopami były w stanie ją przekonać o tym że nie spaceruje przez nicość, prowadzona przez ducha. Wrażenie zniknęło zupełnie, gdy jej druga ręka odnalazła znajomy kształt klamki do pokoju Żołnierza, gdy się zatrzymali.

\- Dobrej nocy życzę – szepnęła ciemność do jej ucha po czym dwa zielone światła tak bacznie jej się przypatrujące zniknęły w ciemności. Zhanna przez sekundę nasłuchiwała, ignorowała bicie serca, by nasłuchiwać jakiekolwiek dźwięku szeleszczącego materiału szlafroka Merasmusa albo odgłosu jego różowych kapci, ale cisza jaka ją otaczała była absolutna. W końcu nacisnęła klamkę i weszła do sypialni, na ślepo znajdując łóżko i wślizgując się pod kołdrę, dłońmi szukając ciepła ciała Jane’a. Ten gdy tylko poczuł jej dotyk oplótł ja ramionami, tuląc się do niej niczym agresywna Szpiegośmiornica. Przez sekundę zdawało jej się że obudziła go ale jego oddech był powolny, czasem zamieniający się w ciche chrapanie.

Zhanna ułożyła się wygodnie i gdy tylko ułożyła się nieco bardziej wygodnie, poczuła się niezwykle senna. Dopiero teraz sobie uświadomiła że pokój, w którym spotkała Merasmusa, nie miał prawa być nawet widoczny z sypialni Żołnierza ale stwierdziła ze ta myśl może zaczekać do rana.

Zasnęła.

**Author's Note:**

> Biorąc pod uwagę że tylko spekuluję że może całe zamieszanie w komiksach skończy się w miarę szczęśliwie, to pewnie nigdy do takiej sytuacji nie dojdzie. Ale co, życzyć sobie można, nie?  
> Fandom w ogóle nie eksperymentuje z faktem że Merasmus ma siedem tysięcy na karku i czymkolwiek by nie był, jest jednak postacią raczej tajemniczą. Z drugiej strony... ciężko się nad tym zastanawiać gdy ten wyje ci do ucha "Bonus Ducks!". Smutno mi, więc próbuję, ale przez to trochę nasza starowinka wydaje się być OOC. Nie wiem.  
> Tytuł wybitnie niekreatywny. Jeśli macie lepszy pomysł, walcie. Nienawidzę tytułów, nieważne czy to fanart czy fik.  
> Dziękuję za lekturę.


End file.
